


A New Life

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Troll John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up as a wiggler in the caves. Having no idea of who he really is other then his name he fights through growing up in troll society. When he finds a way to enter the original 12 trolls game the story truly begins. Why is he a Troll? Well you will have to read to find out.<br/>[Discontinued] [The story is being redone under a new name. Growing up troll.] http://archiveofourown.org/works/4740389/chapters/10834427</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I am going to try. For now I am just posting the prologue to see if it gets any serious attention. ^_^ I have written at least 10 000 words for this story already so hopefully ppl like it, but if no one does i will prob still post it cause i liked writing it. ^_^
> 
> The next chapter will have a list of known pairing that will be in the story and the types of relationships that the characters are in so that everyone can understand if they want to keep reading. ^_^

Prologue - Strange New Body

John was completely blind as he moved around a strange feeling in his legs while walking the best he could through the tunnel. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, but he did know that he couldn't see anything. He could hear strange noises but couldn't tell where they were coming from. Not to make the situation any better his head was pulsating. He couldn't remember what he had been doing before this all he knew was that he shouldn't be here. Suddenly he could feel a breeze coming from out of nowhere, but it made him feel better. It had a calming effect and for some reason it also gave him the ability to see what he couldn't before. But it was different from seeing with his eyes, the best he could describe it as was seeing with the wind.

The wind first allowed him to see his body which quickly made him worry because he didn't remember being in this shape last time he was awake. Even though he couldn't exactly remember when that was, or for that matter of fact he couldn't really remember much except for his name. He wiggled his tiny body trying to use all of his legs as he moved forward.

Quickly he realized that this tiny body took a lot longer to move then what he must have been use too. The tiny little legs were not exactly what he wanted at that moment in time, but what could he possibly do about it. Even if he was not use to having these body parts he didn't know what he was use to that he was comparing them too. Yet even without the knowledge of what shape his body had taken before something within him wished for it back.

He crawled around the tunnel aimlessly in his mind not knowing where he was supposed to go unknowingly to him his instincts had been driving him forward the whole time. The wind hand mapped the entire area out from him almost like echolocation. Even though he didn't exactly know where or what he was supposed to be doing, this new body of his did seem too so he just gave in and listened. He was looking around the cave using the wind to see what and where everything was trying to decide on which path he should go down. When suddenly he heard a loud squeal coming from one of the passages ahead of him, and this was the only time he ignored his instincts. His body told him not to go yet he was worried that something was in trouble so he headed forward.

He wasn't sure about what he was going to see but he hadn't expected to see a tiny little red creature similar to himself in a standoff with a monster easily 20 times its size. His instincts took over now and he jumped on top of the monster sinking his tiny little teeth in to its neck. The monster tried to hit him using its tail but the wind easily deflected the attacks. John realizing that he was being completely protected by the wind decided to bite down harder on the monsters neck. Luckily for him he had a strong latch on the creature as it began to run around the cave slamming itself against the walls. He was both scared and confused when blood started to poor out of the monsters body in random spots. He couldn't tell anyone how but he was controlling the wind and using it almost like a blade to hack away at the monsters body. There were two last large hits from the wind before he felt the creature slam to the ground. The monster struggled for a few more minutes against the ground before all of its moving came to a complete stop. When the monster finally stopped fighting John climbed up on to the monsters head. He looked around the cave realizing that his eyes had finally begun to adjust slightly. He jumped off the dead monsters head after spotting the small red critter he had seen before. He drifted down slowly as the wind protected him from the harsh fall. He landed on the ground gently before he looked up again to see that the other wiggler had moved. He began to look around the room for the other small creature and started chirping happily when he spotted him.

He looked at the smaller wiggler that sat in the corner in awe of what had happened. The wiggler suddenly ran at him in an attempt to attack but he never even reached John. He was picked up suddenly by the wind right in front of John before he could get any closer. John smiled and laughed before releasing a unique series of noises in an attempt to talk to the other creature. It looked him over warily before finally deciding that he was trust worth. John made a happy sounding squeak before he turned in the direction that his body was telling him to go. The smaller wiggler followed closely behind John understanding that he was safe. Both of the wigglers ignored the many other wigglers that had found their way in to the tunnel to watch the fight as they made their way forward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They wandered around the tunnels for quite a while before John caught the presence of a new wind source in the air. He used that to guide the 2 of them in the direction that he was now sure they needed to go. As they began to enter the corridor that leads to an exit more wigglers began to appear out of other small paths. There were wigglers of all colors some were covered in blood while some were not. Yet they all seemed to be wary of John and he guessed that the smell of the blood covering his body from the monster before was the reason. Or maybe it could have even been his own color that was worrying them.

As John and the other smaller wiggler reached the exit of the cave he was surprised to see large white monsters picking the others up. John just starred both curious and worried about why this was happening. To him it seemed as if all the small creatures had been walking forwards straight in to their own deaths. Suddenly John backed up when one of the white monsters came up to him. It was a large bird and it tried to pick him up only to be blocked by an invisible force. The large white creature seemed confused as to why it couldn't pick John up as it continued to try. The red wiggler behind him squeaked and nuzzled its face against Johns' side telling him that the creature was safe. John didn't trust him at first but after a few moments he nodded and then suddenly the wall came down and the creature had picked him up. It was gentle as it carried him in its beak up into the air, John could tell now that in no way was the large white beast going to hurt him. It set him gently on its back before it began to fly away. John only glanced back once to see that the small red wiggler was being picked up by another large white monster that in his mind was also being called a crab. Crab, that word alone confused him because he definitely did not know what that creature could possibly be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More John growing up as a troll. Makin Friends. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit did this story get a lot of attention. I didn't expect so many comments but i am extremely happy about it. I hope this chapter is to everyones liking. ^_^

Chapter 1 - Growing Up Troll

His large bird lusus was something entirely foreign to John. It had been a few days since escaping the caves and his lusus had finally found a place that John guessed was going to be a place for them to live. The bird seemed to expect him to know how to properly build a hive yet he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Sure he was just supposed to give orders and the giant robots would do all the work but he didn't even understand where to start. While the robots were moving material and his lusus was busy John wandered away from them. He floated over the sand moving down the beach looking for anything that he thought was interesting. He quickly found a large grey hive that to him looked rather silly, but from flying with his lusus he knew it looked similar to what many lived in. Yet to him he felt like it was wrong, he didn't really know what he thought a hive should look like but it wasn't that. He slowly lowered to the ground and then began to shuffle around the sand. It was annoying but he thought that it was better not to be seen by others floating around.

He heard a chirping coming from the hive and saw a purple wiggler looking at him. He made a squeaking noise in response and began to move back towards him. The two sat making noises back and forth at each other until Johns lusus came in search of him. He gave John shit before he picked him up and carried him back towards the finished hive. John chirped at his large lusus happy that it and the robots had finished the house on their own. Yet the large lusus gave him shit once again for not being here to do such an important thing himself. John growled low in his throat in annoyance at being given shit. Yet the lusus ignored him and went in to their hive. He was set down as the lusus dropped food down for him. John looked at the food and turned away refusing to eat it. The lusus chirped and moved the food to where he had turned his head, yet john refused to eat it again.

After at least an hour of trying to force him to eat the lusus left the room in an attempt to find him something else. John wandered around the hive looking at everything trying to figure out what the place was like. What the most confusing thing ever was the large violet recuperacoon full of green slime. He was leaning over the edge going to lick it out of curiosity when his lusus returned and saw what he was doing. It pulled him back and chirped louder than normal clearly scared by what he was about to do. That was the start of John getting an hour long lecture on sopor slime and about not eating it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was outside wandering around his hive waiting for his lusus to get back with some food when he spotted another wiggler. It was strange for other trolls to be near here since there weren't many hives around except for Gamzees. He looked carefully from where he was standing before moving closer to the troll. He walked over slowly looking the other troll over and jumped when it turned to look at him. It was a blueblood that was below him in status. He didn't usually care about other wigglers that wandered around but its eyes had caught his attention.

The wiggler had a normal right eye but her left eye was separated in to 7 pupils. Her eyes made him very interested so he chirped at her. She looked at him and after a moment of staring she jumped on John trying to fight. He didn't stop her instead just allowed her to do what she wanted. When she was about to bite, John used his horns to push her off. She backed up and then ran at him again but this time John side stepped her. He wasn't interested in fighting with her so he just chirped at her and then used his wind abilities to hold her down. She seemed confused as to why she couldn't move but before either of them could communicate more John heard his lusus making noises behind him. He turned and chirped back at it in response as he landed beside you.

John squeaked at him and then he chirped back at John. After a few minutes a low growl released from Johns throat and then he made the wind stopping her from moving disappear. She stood back up and growled at him but when she was about to jump on John his lusus picked her up. She was set on its back and then his lusus did the same with John before flying to the hive.

John and the girl were set on the roof of Johns hive where the lusus had collected food. There was normal food for a troll wiggler and then a few strange things that a normal troll wouldn't touch at that age. John went for the strange looking fruits eating them in a heartbeat while the other troll after cautiously looking around began to eat the other food there. When they were done eating John chirped at the female troll happily. She chirped in response and after talking for a while John knew her name. She was a blueblood named Vriska that lived in a hive quite a ways away. She had explained to him that she had wandered over here while looked for something to do. Her lusus wouldn't leave her hive so she could do what she wanted for as long as she wanted.

John and Vriska talked for a while quickly becoming friends. She was your average blueblood unlike John and yet unlike most trolls she didn't seem to mind his strange habits too much. She found him to be quite interesting, and John found her to be nice although she was very aggressive and controlling. At the end John's lusus flew her back to where she said her hive was and John went down stairs into his room to sleep while it was gone. He went in to his room and pulled as much fluffy stuff on to his floor as possible. He hated using his recuperacoon because he felt gross when he had to sleep in the slime. He wasn't as affected by the dreams that he experienced as his lusus said he would be so he didn't see a reason to sleep in the sopor slime. His lusus would always get angry at him for not sleeping in it but wouldn't do anything unless it looked like he needed to be in it. If John happened to have a night terror then for a couple days his lusus would force him to use the recuperacoon, but other than that he was allowed to sleep where he wanted too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Half a sweep later

John was walking around his hive looking around for his lusus which had disappeared that morning. He had a suspicion that it had gone to see Vriska since that was where it usually was if it wasn't home but he wasn't really sure. When he had searched the whole hive and not found the large bird he gave up. He sighed deciding that he would be fine if he went and got what he wanted from the forest alone. His lusus had gotten hurt the week before and he needed to go restock his medical herbs. He had realized that his lusus was rather clumsy and came back with lots of random wounds so he always tried to stay as stocked up on medical herbs as possible. He could always go to the where the lowbloods lived to buy herbs since they had a lot of market like areas, but that could end badly and he didn't want to have to hurt anyone so he would settle with finding the herbs himself in the forest. Even though the forest was still in the low bloods area he had less a chance of running in too them inside the forest then if he was walking in to the middle of one of their towns.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John had finally arrived at the forest; he had gotten there quickly since he flew when he could sense that no one was around to see him. He moved around walking through the forest looking for the medical herbs that his lusus had taught him about. He was collecting as much as he possible could so that he wouldn't need to come back for a while since it was quite far from his hive. While he was bent over picking herbs he could sense people walking a little behind him. He stood up and turned to see 2 trolls about his age. One was a short troll in a black shirt with stubby little horns while the other was a troll with different colored glasses with 4 horns. John smiled at them and right when he was about to say something a large animal attacked from beside them. John jumped in front of the group instinctively using his wind abilities to stop the animal pushing it back until it had given up. The small troll suddenly yelled from behind him, "WHAT THE FUCK IT'S YOU?"

John looked at the troll both worried and confused. He had just used his powers in front of 2 complete strangers and he knew that this was dangerous. He was a mutant and could get in tons of trouble for showing his abilities in front of them, "Um. Do I know you?"

He walked towards him suddenly, "I MET YOU IN THE BROODING CAVES FUCKASS."

John remembered the small red wiggler that he protected when he attacked the big monster, "Oh you're the little guy I protected that day."

He looked at him angry, "I HAVE A NAME FUCKASS."

John frowned, "So do I. It's John"

"Well then John what are you doing in such a place, usually blue bloods refuse to come here. It more of a place for low bloods." Was all he said in response.

John frowned, "If you tell me your names I'll tell you what I was doing."

The two trolls clearly seemed suspicious but the loud one answered you in the end, "Karkat."

John looked at the other troll with a smile, "Hi Karkat. I was just here picking herbs for my lusus. He tends to get injured a lot so I try to keep my medical supplies full."

The other troll standing more behind Karkat whispered but of course due to his superb hearing John knew what he said, "He's a mutant KK."

John frowned, "It would be best if you guys don't say anything to anyone about my situation. Seeing as I know something that Karkat doesn't want anyone else to know."

Karkats eyes widened, "FUCK."

John didn't want to threaten them but he couldn't let them tell anyone about his mutation. As a mutated troll if they told people and it got out he could get culled. If the empress didn't find his ability to be useful she would have him culled in a heartbeat. His chances of not being killed were higher as a blueblood but it could still happen. John watched as the 2 talked before the one in the back started to leave and Karkat walked towards you, "We need to talk alone."

John nodded agreeing with what the smaller was saying, "Okay just let me collect a few more herbs and then we can go talk at my hive. If I don't hurry home anyways my lusus will kill me."

Before he could even lean down John to pick more herbs he heard a loud chirping sound behind him. Karkat laughed, "Speak of the devil."

John turned and stuck his hands up, "Calm down I'm just collecting herbs I'm not doing anything bad."

When the bird landed Vriska jumped down from his back. She smirked, "Hey shorty. Hi John"

Karkat looked at her annoyed, "Shut up Vriska."

John laughed, "So I guess you guys know each other already then."

Vriska walked up to him and put her arm of his shoulder, "Yep. I met him a little while ago while I was with Eridan."

John looked at Karkat, "Oh you know Eridan too. That's cool."

Karkat nodded but didn't say anything as John looked back at Vriska, "So why were you borrowing birdie today?"

Vriska looked at Johns lusus, "I used him to fly to Eridans hive to pick up the weapons he owed me. I dropped some off at your house before we headed here too find you."

John nodded, "I keep telling you I don't want any weapons."

Vriska smirked, "Then why did you build a weapons room in to your hive."

John frowned, "I didn't. I took off while they were building and my lusus decided to do it since I wasn't going to."

She shook her head, "That's so weird John. Don't tell anyone else about that they'll think you're a freak. You don't need to do anything else to point out that you're a mutant. You already have a ton of strange hobbies as it is."

John frowned, "I can't help being different."

Karkat spoke suddenly, "But you can always try to not act different. I mean you don't want to get culled do you?"

John looked at Karkat, "It's okay because I'm a blueblood you don't have to worry too much about it. If they find out I'm a mutant I have less a chance of getting culled because my abilities can be useful. Although that's not saying she won't want to cull me still."

Suddenly Vriska hit him upside the back of his head, "Stop being so full of yourself already, you know that she could still cull you. So stop using your abilities in front of people you don't know."

John sighed, "I know. I don't mean to use them but I do. Sorry."

Vriska smirked, "Anyways no more talking about that. Lets all head back to your house and check out the weapons I got ya."

John just smiled and they all jumped on birdies back flying back to his hive.

Authors Note: Also I said their would be a list of relationships on this chapter but i dont have the time tonight so I'll do it on the next chapter probably. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this. Please comment if you liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I said their would be a list of relationships on this chapter but i dont have the time tonight so I'll do it on the next chapter probably. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this. Please comment if you liked.
> 
> Also sorry for not making the part in the brooding caverns longer I just didn't know what else to write. But i added more to this area to try and make up for it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John experiences has a bad day. Movies with Eridan. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a while to post but I want to space the chapters out quite a bit. So here is the chapter. After this I am going to say that Troll Quirks can fuck with your head. Especially if you are switching between them so if i fucked up on the quirks dont kill me I tried.

Chapter 2 - First Blood Rage

_**1 sweep later** _

John, Vriska, Sollux and Karkat had been in the forest looking around since John had insisted on going on his regular fruit harvest. The other 3 trolls didn't agree with the trip because of the many dangerous reports of dead trolls being found. Groups of Trolls were found dead while some would just go missing instead which worried them. Originally John was going to go alone but both Vriska and Karkat had shot that idea down the second he said it. It was too dangerous for him to go alone so they had decided that they would go with him. Sollox had at some point decided to go because Karkat was going. They all looked up at the forest, "We can 2tiill turn back John we don't have to do thii2."

John looked at them, "You guys didn't need to come along. I can handle myself."

Vriska laughed, "Says the Troll most opposed to fighting on Alternia. If the Trolls that have been killing other trolls appeared you would try to befriend them."

He frowned, "I'm not stupid enough to do that. If I saw them I would never try and befriend them they've hurt too many."

Karkat touched John's shoulder, "Calm down we're coming along just to be safe. We would rather waste some time collecting the horrible fruits that you like to eat. Then risk the possibility of us never being able to see you again."

John nodded, "I get it. Lets just hurry up and get to the area that the fruits are located so I can start harvesting them."

They nodded and then continued their trek through the forest. John led them in the direction that he had located the trees. At the time they had just started flowering then so he knew that they would be ready to pick about now. The path through the forest thickened but that didn't slow any of them down. John would move the brush out of the way with ease using a small amount of his powers to help. Soon they were arriving at the groove and the other 3 trolls stopped in awe of the sight before them. They were surprised by the sheer number of fruits that they could see above them, "HOLY FUCK JOHN. HOW THE FUCK WERE YOU PLANNING ON HARVESTING ALL OF THESE YOURSELF? THIS WOULD TAKE DAYS."

John looked at him, "Well since it's the middle of the forest and no one is here I was going to use the wind to harvest it all quickly. I was actually still planning on doing that to make sure this wouldn't take too long."

Karkat smacked him, "How many times have we told you not to do that."

John smiled at him while rubbing the back of his head, "It's not like anyone is here to see me."

Vriska looked at him, "That's not the point John….. You shouldn't be using your wind powers as much as you do. One day it's going to get you in trouble."

John looked at her, "Well if you don't want me to use my abilities then we better climb these trees and start picking by hand."

Sollux touched Karkats shoulder, "For FUCK2 2ake KK let hiim u2e hii2 power2, iif he doe2n't then thii2 ii2 going two take way two long."

Vriska and Karkat glanced at each other before they sighed, "Just use your powers John we don't want to spend too much time here."

John nodded and then did what he had been planning to do from the beginning. He walked forwards in front of the other trolls and then widened his arms out in front of himself. He released the breeze controlling it as it lifted him up in the air slightly. The wind wiped around all of them and slowly one by one the fruits began to fall. Once they were all down moving with the breeze he moved them to the large containers that they had brought with them. Quickly all the fruits were where they needed to be and he dropped to the ground from his place above the containers. While he was checking the trees for any left behind Karkat and Sollux put the tops on the containers and putting them in their sylladices. John turned to look at them, "Well now we just have a long walk home."

Vriska laughed, "How are you going to possibly eat so many."

John smiled, "You guys can have some."

They all looked at him a little grossed out. Vriska shook her head, "You know that even if we wanted to we can't eat these they'll make us sick. I still don't understand why you're an exception. These fruits are known for killing trolls from how sick it can make us. Yet you've been eating them since you were a wiggler which is strange. Why would your lusus even feed you such a thing?"

John shrugged, "I think he had just been desperate I remember refusing to eat everything he had brought me except for the fruits he had found. Only later did I find out that they were a deadly poison. I've never had even a slightly bad reaction to them though."

Karkat started walking in the direction that they had come from, "It has got to be something to do with your mutation that makes you immune."

John nodded, "That's the only reason I can think of."

They walked for only a minutes talking as they moved slowly. Suddenly someone came out of the trees and stabbed Sollux in the arm, "Well FUCK."

More trolls came out from behind trees around them attacking. Vriska and Karkat went in to attack stance but John wasn't sure if he should hurt these people so instead he moved to Sollux. He check Sollux figuring out he would be okay when Karkat yelled at him, "FUCK JOHN HELP US."

John still wasn't sure about whether he should hurt these other Trolls. When suddenly another troll came out of nowhere and Karkat was attacked from behind. Time almost came to a stop when he saw a troll slice across Karkats back. John for the first time ever felt true rage and anger bubbling within his body. He tried to stop it, to hold it within but before he knew it his vision was fading and he was blacking out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karkat was beyond pissed as he stumbled forwards into Vriska who was closest to him. She wasn't his favorite person but she still caught him. Yet she wasn't even paying attention as she killed another person. This situation was bad and he knew it. Two of their fighting forces were injured now and he knew John wouldn't fight even though he said he would if he had too. He still doubted that the peaceful blueblood would ever fight. So now they just had to rely on Vriska and even with him understanding that she was crazy strong this was still too much even for her, "Vriska what do we do?"

Vriska swore, "Fuck. I'm going to…."

Before she could even finish her sentence a blue hammer went zipping past her head ripping the head clear off of another troll. The hammer drifted back in the direction on its owner as did everyone's eyes. Karkats eyes widened when he saw the look on Johns face. John walked forward slowly as all the trolls ran at him ignoring the rest realizing that he was more threatening.

In less than 5 minutes they were the only things in the area left still alive. Yet when all of the attackers were dead John didn't stop. When his blood soiled hammer landed back in his hand he turned to where Vriska and Karkat were standing. Vriska swore, "Fuck he's gone in to a blood rage and he doesn't have a moirail yet."

Karkat didn't feel any fear as the blue blooded troll walked towards them slowly. Sollux yelled from behind yet he didn't hear him at all due to John being where all of his focus was. Vriska pointed her sword at John but Karkat pushed it out of the way as he stood up limping closer to John. He walked until he was directly in front of John and reached out. When his hand touched Johns face he slowly whispered, "Shoosh."

He continued to shoosh pap John until the blue blooded Troll had finally calmed down. John stared at Karkat, then at his hands and his hammer, "What did I do?"

Karkat touched his cheek, "You protected us. You did what you had to do."

John nodded overwhelmed by the whole situation and the entire idea of hurting someone. He had killed all of the attacking Trolls without even batting an eyes lash during his blood rage. That was the first time John had experienced such a thing and he was beyond scared. While Karkat and the others were just happy that he was okay now. After allowing him a small amount of time to calm down they continued on their way to John's hive. Knowing he would have the most medical supplies. John and Vriska looked over the trolls wounds quickly checking them over. John carried his new Moirail Karkat, while Vriska and Sollux walked right behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**¼ a sweep later** _

John and Gamzee sat on the beach just staring out at the ocean like they did most days when they were planning to hangout. Gamzee handed John a bottle of Faygo which he looked over before taking a swig and then handed it back. Gamzee smiled without saying anything to John as he looked back out at the ocean. John was used to it so he just ignored the weird way that Gamzee acted and followed suit. They sat their just letting go of all that was going on in the world around them to concentrate on the view. They continued to pass the bottle of faygo back and forth until John could hear someone bitching from the water. He giggled before standing up and walking to the edge of the water as a very familiar seadweller slowly appeared from the ocean. He wasn't surprised when Eridan walked straight towards him, "Wwhy does VVris always havve to take all my wweapons?"

John smirked, "Last time I saw Vriska she said that you owed her."

Eridan growled out in annoyance, "I don't owwe her anythin'. I get that me and Vvris got this black relationship thin' goin' on right now but that doesn't mean that she can just storm into my hivve and take evvery wweapon I owwn."

John laughed, "Talk to her then, I can't do much about the situation I mean it's not my place to interfere in your black quadrant Eri. If I was auspisiticing for you guys then it would be different but I'm not in that quadrant with you two. Maybe if I was your Moirail I could interfere a little then, but I'm not so you should either go talk with Vriska yourself about getting your guns back or go ask Feferi to talk to her as your Moirail. I'm sorry but I would probably get lectured about this by Karkat if I interfered and nobody wants that."

Gamzee spoke from the background, "No OnE wAnTs YoUr LiTtLe PaLeBrO tO fLiP hIs ShIt."

Eridan made an annoyed face, "I'll go see Fef then since I already knoww Vvris wwon't listen."

John frowned, "Sorry I wish I could do more but I can't without over stepping multiple boundaries. It would be like cheating on my Moirail if I get involved."

Eridan nooded before smirking and moving closer to John, "So wwhat are you and Gam doin'?"

John shrugged, "We weren't really doing anything. This whole time we've been sitting here staring out at the water well drinking some Faygo. He's got some bottles in his hive for me take home too."

Eridan made a face that showed how repulsed he was feeling, "Howw can you possible stomach that horrible stuff."

John shrugged, "It's not that bad. I mean it tastes pretty good actually if I do say so myself."

Eridan shook his head and looked at Gamzee, "Can I borroww John?"

Gamzee nodded, "Of CoUrSe YoU cAn BrO, I'Ll SeE yOu LaTeR JoHn BrO."

John nodded following Eridan into the water. Eridan was swimming but John just floated a few inches above the water as they moved further out, "Where are we going Eri?"

Eridan smiled, "I thought that wwe could go wwatch some movvies at my place since you wweren't really doin' anythin' and since I can't see Fef until tomorroww."

John nodded, "Okay then since swimming would take forever, how about you give me your hand."

Eridan looked up at John while thinking it over, "Okay but don't do anythin' to crazy I don't really like doin' this."

John smiled, "I know I won't do anything to scare you."

Eridan crossed his arms, "Wwho said that I wwas scared? I just don't like it."

John just nodded as he reached out and took Eridan's hand lifting him up out of the water. Once he had them both up he started moving in the direction of Eridans hive, "If you sense anyone nearby tell me because we will have to get in the water. Can't have anyone that I don't trust, seeing me use my abilities."

Eridan nodded, "Yeah I agree. If wwe wweren't in the middle of the ocean I wwouldn't be lettin' you use your powwers. The chances of runnin' into anyone other than Fef are loww."

John sighed, "I can't even use the powers that I had at birth when I want to without getting yelled at by everyone."

Eridan shook his head before he also sighed, "Don't act like it's our faults. Wwe just do it because wwe are wworied about you gettin' caught. Wwe don't wwant to lose you John."

John smiled as his grip on Eridan's hand tightened slightly. They flew in complete silence for a few minutes before John whispered to the violet blooded troll, "I know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John and Eridan landed on the front of the pirate ship that is the violet bloods hive. They headed inside quickly going to the older trolls bedroom. That was the only place where the seadweller had a TV to watch movies on. He didn't have a couch or anything like that so instead they would just put all of his soft stuff in a pile. Although lying on a pile of blankets and pillows together wasn't the roomiest spot. At least they had gotten use to sitting close together so it wasn't too bad.

Of course they watched one of the many movies that John had left at the older trolls' house. So it was something that they had both seen a hundred times. While they were sitting John felt Eridan grab his hand. The violet blood intertwined their fingers before he rested his head on Johns shoulder. John smiled until his conscience told him that this wasn't right since they were not in a quadrant, "Eri we can't be doing this without being in the right quadrant together."

Eridan moved to look John right in his eyes reaming quiet until he was ready. When he had finally felt he was ready he moved a little closer, "John I wwould… like to knoww.. if you wwould be interested in fillin' my red quadrant?"

Johns face was covered in a bright red blush instantly when he heard what Eridan had to say. He wasn't the most experienced person when it came to red relationships so he hadn't even known that Eridan felt that way. He nodded knowing what his answer would be instantly, "Of course Eri." John had felt flushed for Eridan for a while he just wasn't good at figuring out how others felt about him. Hell he only had a Moirail already because of the blood rage incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the chapter I hope everyone likes. And like i said here is the relationship plans right now.
> 
> Eridan Ampora <3 John Egbert  
> John Egbert [Moirail] Karkat Vantas  
> Vriska Serket [Kismesis] Eridan Ampora  
> Eridan Ampora [Moirail] Feferi Peixes  
> Vriska Serket [Moirail] Terezi Pyrope  
> Equius Zahhak [Moirail] Nepeta Leijon  
> [Future] The Condesce <3 John Egbert [100% this will happen. Sorry if you no like.]  
> [Future] Dave Strider <3 Karkat Vantas  
> [Future] Rose Lalonde <3 Kanaya Maryam  
> [Future] Gamzee Makara [Moirail] Karkat Vantas [but only for a short time.]  
> [Maybe some] Vriska Serket [Auspistice] John Egbert [Auspistice] Eridan Ampora [but at a later time in story]  
> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clam before the storm. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3. The chapters not to long and its really the calm part before stuff starts to actually happen in the story. Also i have talked the kismesis thing out with a reader and I agree John will not be having one. I just feel like he couldn't. Sorry about that everyone it was an idea i wasn't sure about then and now i definitely don't like it.

Chapter 3 - You need to act like a blueblood

**_3 sweeps later_ **

John sat with his legs swinging freely over the edge of the roof of his hive. He was watching as Gamzee sat in front of his own hive just watching the ocean. It was a rare thing for a blueblood to find a peaceful person to live by so living by Gamzee was a great thing. Luckily for John it was a rare thing for his highblood neighbor to go on blood rages, and John had guessed pretty quickly after getting to know the dude that it was because he was always high.

As a blueblood he had interacted with many other high blooded Trolls. Most went on blood rages regularly if they didn't already have a moirail. Whereas John had only experience one and he was sure that with the fact that he now had a Moirail that he would probably never have another one. Yet John from experience with other bluebloods knew that they were murderous creatures normally. Vriska was like one of his best friends and would never hurt him, but she had pushed one of their other friends off a cliff. She killed others daily without really caring even slightly about what she was doing. While Equius was known to be very aggressive before he got his moirail Nepeta. Yet he knew that he had almost the complete opposite personality if compared to most other bluebloods, the only time he had ever killed willingly was when he had lost total control in the forest. He lived in his hive in complete peace ignoring those around him and the rules that most wanted him to follow. Unless you were his friend you couldn't even get near John's hive because there was an invisible wall surrounding it. Much to his friends' and Moirails anger, they always lectured him about using the wind wall but it was one thing he wouldn't stop. If he didn't have the wall up then other trolls would come to his house and he didn't want that, he had put the wall down once and woke up to a group of lowbloods in his house attacking birdie. Of course birdie had crushed them easily but he had been quite freak out by the whole situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John looked at Vriska as she walked around the roof of his hive looking annoyed, "John. You need to start taking your blood color more seriously."

"Vriska you know that I can't hurt others. It's just not in me." John said as he sighed.

Vriska sat down beside him on the edge of the roof, "Come on John you're being such a baby. Just because you don't want to hurt other people sooner or later you are going to have too."

John looked at her, "No. I'm never going to hurt others again."

Vriska sighed, "I don't mean for you to do what you did that day, but you do need to start taking some pride in your blood."

John just shook his head, "I won't put myself above others. I am not above anyone else on this planet."

Vriska pushed him out of annoyance and he slipped off the edge. Of course he didn't fall he just stayed at the exact same height floating beside her. She looked at him before laughing, "How do you always do that? I've never heard of a blueblooded trolling having such abilities. Let alone the amount of control you have over it."

John shrugged, "I guess I'm just different in more ways than one."

Vriska made a sounded that signified annoyance before standing up, "Anyways lets head to Equius' hive. I need to go talk to him and you need to get out of this place for a bit. Staying by yourself so much isn't good for you. You'll talk yourself in to doing something weird."

John sighed before standing up and taking her hand, "Fine." He stepped backwards and then floated down to the ground slowly. Vriska laughed before she turned to head in the direction of Equius' place. John sighed but followed closely behind her. John just smiled thinking about how little of his abilities that he actually used around others. They didn't know the full range of his powers and he planned to keep it that way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John always found both Vriska's and Equius's hives to be rather creepy looking. Yet he would never tell Vriska that or he would get an ear full from her about what a scaredy cat he is. They were standing in front of Equius's hive when they heard a loud explosion coming from within. They headed inside when Vriska just opened up the door and walked in. John would have waited for the Troll to let him inside but it seemed that like usual Vriska would let herself in to trolls hives. They walked past Equius's strange lusus that was carrying a glass jug of milk. John smiled at the guy since he barely ever saw his own.

Lately his lusus was always asleep upstairs in its room. For the last sweep it had begun to be less active. It had learned quickly after getting John that the troll didn't need it to protect him even as a wiggler. Yet it had still always been there and provided for him. Yet lately he had noticed it not being around as much, it wasn't even awake long enough to go for fly's anymore. It made it so John felt a bit lonelier at home. He was use to always having his lusus with him and having it not be around was strange. The older he got the less the lusus would be seen awake and doing stuff around the house. Even though it made him lonely he wasn't going to make it an issue. He loved the big bird and if it wanted to sleep then he wouldn't bug it. John would be fine taking care of himself so birdie was allowed to sleep. Yet in the back of his mind he was worried about the lusus.

Vriska led him through the hive to the back room where they could hear another series of explosions coming from. They opened the door and walked inside to see Equius working on some type of explosive. John had no clue what it even was although he was sure Vriska had an idea. Another explosion happened but this one was larger than the ones before and suddenly something launched at John. Vriska moved to stop it but before she could do anything John reflected it from himself in to the wall with the wind. She was a little shocked by the sheer force the wind had launched it in to the wall. Equius looked at them confused at how John got rid of the piece of metal, "What was that?"

Vriska looked at Equius confused by his comment, she thought that John had told him about his abilities, "You know that he can control the wind right?"

Equius looked at John, "That's not something I've ever heard of bluebloods being able to do before."

Vriska looked at John too, "I know but our blueblooded buddy can."

John smiled at Equius knowing the blueblood knew but just blocked the idea out of his head. He didn't like the idea that he was friends with a mutated blueblood. Yet if he needed to be protected he knew that he could always trust Equius.

Equius eyed up John suspiciously before looking at Vriska, "Anyways I'm not done with what you wanted if that's what you came here for."

Vriska nodded, "Did you even start yet?"

Equius shook his head, "No, I've been busy working on this bomb and getting it right. Actually I could use your help with something on this so I can get to working on what you want."

John looked at Vriska, "Um. Can I go? Since were already over here I want to go stop and see Eridan."

Vriska nodded knowing that she couldn't stop the troll from going to see his Matesprit even though the guy annoyed her, "I'll be either here or at my hive if you want me to head back with you later. Just send me a message over trollian."

John nodded and then headed out of the bluebloods hive, but not before getting some milk from Equius's lusus because who doesn't want a nice glass of milk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John went to the shore and made sure that there was no one there to see him use his powers before he released a strong burst of wind. He used the wind to move quickly above the water until he reached Eridans hive. It took him quite a while to reach Eridans hive but when he got there he was happy to see he wasn't alone.

He let himself down and then waved at the 2 trolls standing outside the hive talking, "Hi Eri. Hi Feferi.

Feferi smiled at John, "Hi. John."

Eridan looked at his matesprit, "You didn't say you wwere coming over today?"

John smiled, "I was at Vriska's so I decided to come over since your hive is closer to her house."

Eridan frowned, "I told you that you shouldn't be so close wwith Vvris as my Matesprit John."

John frowned, "You have to understand that she like my best friend, also she knows that it bugs you so she comes over as much as she possibly can. If you didn't let it bug you as much then it would be fine."

Feferi laughed, "This is so glubbing cute. Eridan don't be so jellyfish, clam down you know nofin's going to happen to John. Vriska won't do anything to him."

Eridan nodded, "I knoww Fef I am just wworried. I do not mean to be jelly… jealous I just can't help it."

John and Feferi both nodded as they looked at each other before smiling at Eridan, John moved forward and grabbed his hand, "It's fine. I find it kind of cute."

Eridan blushed violet from fin to fin, John just smiled and Feferi laughed at his adorable reaction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John had messaged Vriska telling her that Eridan was going to go home with him. She said that was good and that she would message him later that night. He floated beside Eridan as his matesprit moved beside him on his lusus. They talked while they made their way back to Johns hive at a nice speed. He would have been a lot quicker had he been alone but he enjoyed the company and didn't really like being alone when away from his hive. He always seemed to run in to troubling situation when he was away from his hive alone. Usually it ended with him surrounded by lowbloods that wanted to hurt him. He didn't particularly like fighting other trolls even though he could put most down with very little effort.

He hadn't gone back to his hive alone in a long time after he was forced to hurt a large group of low blooded trolls that had attacked him. He had incapacitated the whole group quickly without killing any of them, but when both Vriska and Eridan had found out that he was attacked on the way back from visiting them both they were beyond pissed. This happened not very long after becoming Eridans matesprit. He had never seen them as angry as they were when they found out from Karkat that he had been attacked. John also got a good talking too from both of them about not telling them right away.

John was angry but understood that this was to protect him who hated fighting. So now he never walked back to his hive alone from any of their friends' hives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya that was the chapter I hope everyone liked. Also the Equius thing is as simple as him forcing himself to ignore that he knows of John being a mutant. He just like blocks the knowledge out. Also I just have to say i love fish puns now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to enter the session!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update took a while but alot has been going on in my life. On tuseday i had the last conversation that anyone will have with my dying auntie becuase she can no longer talk or register whats happening around her. She is dying or brain, lung, breast cancer and I have had an exhausting weekend between that and my cousins rushed wedding because of my aunties deteriorating condition. Updates may stop for a month or so due to my situation i am sorry and hope every understand.

Chapter 4 - Time to Enter

2 ½ sweeps later

John was up on the roof of his hive with his lusus that was for once awake. He was sitting cuddling up with the large bird that he knew would soon be asleep once again. He tried to spend as much time with the lusus when it was awake since he almost never saw it lately. It almost always remained asleep in the nest it had made on the roof about half a sweep ago. While he was petting birdies neck when a loud whistling noise sounded in his ears. It was the wind telling him that someone had hit the wind wall surrounding his hive. He stood up and walked to the edge of the roof before he jumped floating down to where the person was waiting. He smiled when he saw the persons' nubby little horns, "Hey Karkat."

Karkat frowned at him, "YOU AND YOUR FUCKING WIND WALLS I ALWAYS BUMP IN TO THE FUCKING THINGS. Also I know you won't listen but you shouldn't be so carefree with your strange windy powers."

John just shrugged having heard the same speech a million times. He refused to budge about having the wind barrier up, "Its fine. Nobody cares about me using my powers."

Karkat just growled out in annoyance and worry for his moirail, "You need to worry about yourself a little more you idiot. Just cause you're a blueblood doesn't mean you can't be harmed. If she finds out that you're a mutant then you'll be in danger, and I don't want to lose you John."

John shrugged, "It will be fine. If anything happens then I have Gamzee, Vriska and Eridan to back me up. Not to mention I don't think Feferi would allow someone to hurt me either."

Karkat growled again at having his worries ignored, "If the queen comes back to deal with you then it won't matter. Even if Feferi is her heir she won't be able to stop the queen. Please at least be careful for my sake. I don't want to lose my Moirail."

John just sighed, "Ok for you I'll try and be a little more careful about how I use my powers, but you have to understand it's a part of me. Using my powers has been easier then breathing since I met you in the caves. I could control the wind with more skill then I could walk when we were in the brooding caverns."

Karkat made a different noise that made you laugh this time, "I get it. Anyways enough of that it's time to get started. Everyone's waiting for us to start this game already."

John looked at him confused about what he had started talking about. He hadn't even been expecting to see Karkat today, "Um… what are you talking about?"

Karkat growled out again, "THE FUCKING GAME. YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT. YOU DIDN'T JUST FORGET THAT WE WERE GOING TO PLAY DID YOU?"

John looked down, "Oh I thought you guys had enough players already so you didn't need me to play with you guys? I was sure that Sollux sent me a message saying that I going to be playing with you guys since the max limit he figured was around 12."

Karkat frowned, "He did indeed say that to you, but Sollux also said that you could enter the game with me and it would be completely fine. You won't be an official player in the game, but at least you'll still be able to play with us. So both Sollux and I decided that since your computer's better then my piece a shit we thought that we should just play it at your house than. He said that you had shown interest in the game while talking about it so we didn't want to leave you out."

John nodded a small blush covering his checks, "I thought the game sounded interesting from what he said it was about."

Karkat looked at him, "He told you what the game was going to be about?"

John nodded, "Ya I weaseled it out of him but I'm not suppose to tell anyone about it."

Karkat frowned, "Come on. I'm your Moirail you should tell me what the games about."

John just shook his head, "Nope. He's already told you what you're allowed to know about the game."

Karkat just stared John down before he turned and headed towards Johns hive. John smiled from behind him before following closely behind Karkat. Honestly it was more than just curiosity making him want to play the game with them. Something within him told him that he belonged in the game. Like the second he entered the session a lot would become clearer. He had always wanted answers about why he was different and something deep inside him knew that the game would give him the answers that he had been looking for. He heard very familiar voices whispering to him in his head as he looked up at Karkat. He recognized what the voices were saying and the voices themselves but he didn't really know where he knew either from. He just knew that he somehow recognized the people talking even though he had never really met them.

It was a feeling he had with some trolls he met too along the way during his life. He felt familiar with certain trolls. Especially Karkat, Terezi and Vriska he felt he knew them long before he actually met them and it made him confused. He was deep in his thoughts when he felt a hand shake his shoulder, "John we're here."

John nodded as he walked in to his hive with Karkat following closely behind him. He needed to stop thinking about the voices and start worrying about entering the game.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once inside John got his computer ready before handing it over to Karkat. Karkat sat in the computer chair before he looked back up at John, "I'll have to message Sollux to get the file since I'm guessing he forgot to message it too you.

John nodded knowing that Karkat would know what to do, "While you're getting everything ready I am going to go upstairs and see how birdie is doing."

Karkat nodded, "Ok. I'll call you down if I need anything else. As long as you stay near by getting in to my session with me should be okay. Just don't go leaving the hive randomly."

John nodded and walked up the hives stairs until he could exit the door to the roof. His lusus was now sleeping in its nest on the roof, he sighed feeling sad about not being able to spend more time with the bird. It didn't wake up unless it was needed and John didn't mind it that way, yet sometimes he did feel lonely with the bird doing nothing but sleeping. Yet he would still rather have it sleep since it was easier to keep it safe when it wasn't out flying around for no reason. All of his friends said his lusus was strange but he loved his birdie. Yet he understood that the bird did act differently than most of his friends' lucii, but he thought that was because it understood that he didn't need its protection and that he wanted it to stay safe.

John sat on the edge of the roof as he looked out at the horizon. He had never told any of his friends that he could do more than just control the wind, even his Moirail Karkat was in the dark about the true limits of his powers. He was worried that they wouldn't accept him if he did tell them the full truth, because some already found him to be overly weird just by him being able to control the wind. If they knew the full truth then he was sure they would hate him. He was sure that they might end up being scared of him. So he kept most of his abilities under control and tried to avoid fights as much as he possibly could. The only powers that he used were the ones that were almost like instinct that he didn't even need to think about using.

He sat with his lusus for a little while enjoying his company even though the white monster wasn't awake anymore. After a few minutes he decided that he would send Eridan a message since Karkat still wasn't finished setting up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\-- ectoBiologist [EB]began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 14:10 --

EB: hey Eri what you doing?

CA: Huntin why?

EB: I was just messaging to see if you are ready to play that game today?

CA: Oh you're playin the game today too, I thought you wwere goin to sit out?

EB: That's what I thought too, but then Karkat showed up at my house today saying I would enter the game with him.

CA: You should enter the game wwith me then as you're matesprit.

EB: I can't just go there now when Karkats using my computer? Not to mention he's my moirail so he has the right to want to enter the game with me.

CA: Come on John you're my matesprit.

EB: I'm sorry Eri but the plans were already made, and I'm a little worried about Karkat and whether he can handle this alone. So I'm going to go with him. I'll talk to you once we're in the game.

CA: Fine. If you insist.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 14:30 --

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John looked up to see Karkat opening the door that lead on to the roof, "Is everything set up?"

Karkat nodded as he sat next to him, "Ya, now we are just waiting for Terezi to set the link up."

John was about to say something when he felt the incoming danger. The wind was telling him that something dangerous was coming. He looked at Karkat, "Something bad is going to happen, we really need to hurry."

Karkat looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

John stood up and started walking towards the door, "Just hurry up and message her we need to go now something's going to hit my hive and soon."

Karkat frowned, "How do you know this?"

John half growled half yelled out as he looked at Karkat, "Just listen to me. If she doesn't hurry up then we're going to die."

Karkat did as told quickly before he looked back up, "She said that she's ready to start if we are."

John nodded, "Good lets head inside. I don't know what's going to happen but I know that if we play this game then we will live."

Karkat nodded completely confused but not questioning him. They headed down stairs and waited for the game to start. Quickly Terezi connected with them and began to place weird machines down all around Johns hive. Luckily there was a lot of free space in his room which allowed for the machines to be quite close together. In no time at all John and Karkat began to do what the game needed them to do. When they finished there was a large flash of light that seemed so familiar to John. They were both surprised to find themselves in a strange place that definitely was no longer Alternia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter. I hope everyone likes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey through the session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My auntie died on Thursday. So to prevent myself from having a mental breakdown I am typing. Honestly I'm feeling quite broken and tired lately. Yet I keep typing because it continues makes me feel so much better and stops me from losing it. On a happier not stuff is happening in this chapter 'kinda':P The chapters a little shorter then usual but i had to end it where i did becuase the next chapter is going to jump quite far ahead.
> 
> Whats been posted so far for this story is about half way in to what i have already typed out, but I add a ton when i edit so we still have lots more story to come. ^_^ This story is my baby so I promise it won't be given up on. But ya I have a funeral tuseday to go too so the next chapter might be a while. Hope everyone doesn't mind too much.

Chapter 5 - Memories

Karkat looked out the window to see the strange new world that they were now in. He turned to look at John who was currently sitting in the computer chair now conversing with Terezi. Karkat found it strange that John seemed to know what he needed to do during the game. He knew that if it wasn't for John then they could be dead right now. They had just come extremely close to dying; hell he could see the meteor through the window heading right for Johns hive before they had been transported to this world. While he was thinking he heard a loud banging noise and looked around the hive, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

John sighed before a few laughs escaped his mouth, "Terezi must be doing something. She won't tell me what it is exactly that she is doing though, so I guess we're going to have to go take a look. Hopefully she isn't destroying my hive."

John stood up and headed for the door to his room. Karkat followed closely behind him also curious about what that noise could be. When they got to the roof of Johns hive they could finally figure out what the female troll had been doing. John saw the platforms built above his hive and a picture that seemed eerily familiar flashed before his eyes. He grabbed his head as a slight pain came with the picture. When the picture finally disappeared he realized that Karkat was right beside him worried, "John?"

John shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness he was feeling afterwards, "It was nothing."

Karkat gave him a very suspicious looked before sighing and just letting all the questions he had go. He knew that if John wasn't going to tell him the truth then he wouldn't push the subject. He turned and walked back in to Johns hive so that he could message Terezi. John just looked back up at the structure now above him. He didn't know what that picture had been; he had never seen that world before. He would remember if he had ever been to a place so beautiful so he was sure he'd never seen it, yet it felt extremely familiar to him. The welcoming blue that was everywhere in that world made him feel welcome. It made him feel like he belonged there, like it was his true home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Terezi entered the session rather quickly after Karkat and John had, yet since had entered the session no one had spoken to her. She refused to talk to anyone for a short time, and Gamzee said it was probably because she was sad that her lusus had died during the chaos. She had a rather close relationship with her lusus. Most trolls did have a close relationship with their lusus but her relationship with it was something special. So they decided to just give her some space to calm down about the whole situation.

John and Karkat had been exploring the world that they had arrived in. Since Terezi was in charge of building up they had nothing else that they could do until she contacted them. So John told Karkat that they should explore his world. Since they had to still wait for more of their friends to enter the session before more could happen they decided that exploring was a good idea. Once Karkat had agreed they started wandering around the world.

John found the world to be both rather creepy but at the same time intresting. While Karkat just swore on his life that it was using the color of his own blood to taunt him. John didn't agree with that but he didn't argue with the small angry troll. So they explored the world using Johns wind powers to move from island to island over the red blood rivers until they ran in to the world's inhabitants. The first thing that Karkat did was slice the little dudes in half with his sickles. John sighed but didn't attempt to stop his moirail because they quickly found the little guys to be aggressive. Once they had eliminated all the little green guys in their way they continued on their journey.

They didn't stop exploring until they ran in to a little black dude that made John very nervous. John didn't trust the little dude but after Karkat saw the color of the guys' blood and refused to part with him. It made John nervous but he calmed himself down and just let the subject be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karkat, John, and Terezi were currently sitting on the side of a hill in the land of thought and flow. They had managed to make it to her after she started messaging them again. They were now waiting for Gamzee to finish building up to the portal to his land above Terezi's hive. They had been making their way through the game at a decent speed. Their team had gotten Kanaya in too the session already. Well Eridan was already in on the other team. Karkat had been keeping in contact with Sollux to make sure they knew what was going on. Well John had been talking to Vriska and Eridan a lot since they entered the game. From what they had been told everyone that had entered the session had prototyped their kernel sprite with their dead lusus so far except for Karkat. John had also talked with Eridan a lot since the troll seemed very perturbed about being in a different team than him. He told Eridan not to worry too much about it since they would be together soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The longer they were in their session and the more they explored the session the more John seemed to remember. Slowly his memories of a life he hadn't known about before was coming back to him. He was remembering faces of people he had cared so much for but now didn't even really know. He didn't remember any names but he knew they were important. While he was thinking he felt Karkat touch his shoulder, "We should get going again we still have a ways to go before we reach the next gate."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had taken quite a long time but everyone had finally gotten in to the game although Sollux died during entry. Sollux was extremely lucky though that Feferi is an amazingly strong person and made it quick enough in to save him. Some of the group had already gotten back together but there was still much that needed to be done. As everyone played more of the game John began to feel more familiar with it until finally his memories had fully returned. They had at first returned slowly yet the second everyone had entered the session all his memories came back.

He hadn't told anyone yet that he knew the truth of who he really was and about what had happened. He couldn't exactly remember how he had become a troll and about why he had been able to go back in time but he was guessing that it had something to do with his time power. He wasn't sure that he even had that strange power anymore. He was the Heir of breath from a different session. One that had been complete hell and for its players was destined to fail from the start. The session had been completely cancerous. Before all of his memories had returned he had been scared for a while. The game had been increasingly becoming harder and he was scared for his friends. Yet now he knew that no matter what happened he could protect them with the strength he gain so long ago. He wouldn't have to worry about himself since he was immortal. Excluding the just or heroic death stuff that he wasn't so sure about, since a lot of his memories were still very foggy even though John understood who he was now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John had stayed with his friends for as long as he possibly could. Traveling through the gates 1 by 1, meeting up with more of the group as they traveled to their friends lands 1 by 1. For as long as he possibly could he stayed together traveling with his friends doing what was needed of him during the session. Yet quickly he realized that he needed to leave all of his friends to do what they needed too. He was interfering in how everything was going and soon he understood that he needed to stay out of what they were doing in their session. To keep the integrity of their session and make the timeline stay as similar as possible to the original one he would need to leave. So willingly he made himself completely disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy so many people care about this story and keep reading. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Trolls session. T3R3Z1 is awesome this chapter. lolz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More life keeps happening and I absolutely hate it. :( All the sadness and funerals. But on a brighter note this is another chapter. Its been read over like twice and lengthened so its not like the first version of it. But i didn't really go hardcore with making it perfect this time. Not really in the mood, and don't really have enough energy to do anything like that.

Chapter 6 - The Final Boss

Karkat was currently with the other 11 trolls currently in the session while they made plans about what should be done during the final battle. They had made their way through all the gut wrenching trials that the cruel game had thrown at them. Now they finally had nothing but the final battle to win then the prize would at last be theirs. Yet everyone was less than happy with their current situation. Even if they had made it basically to the end of the game this finally battle would be hard and they weren't necessarily sure that they could take win. Not to mention they weren't sure what they would do after the fight. They understood that when they traveled to claim their prize then they would leave the session. Yet they couldn't leave with the current situation as is.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When it first happened Karkat was beyond panicking about the situation. His moirail had gone missing as if he had never existed in the first place. John had just disappeared suddenly one night after they had arrived in Vriska's world. Karkat refused to leave the planet but Vriska had taken control of him moving him along against his will with them until he gave in and just continued along in the game of free will. Yet he felt like dying since he had allowed his Moirail to go missing. When Vriska had first released her abilities he had snapped at her and the others. He had yelled until his voice had gone coarse which was strange for Karkat since he never stopped yelling.

Yet Vriska wasn't one to take his bull shit and once he was done she yelled right back, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFEREING KARKAT! STOP FREAKING OUT AT US JUST 8ECAUSE WE WANT TO KEEP GOING IN THE GAME. I MEAN I'M WORRIED ABOUT JOHN TOO 8UT WE CAN'T JUST STOP IN THE GAME OR IT WILL 8E THE END FOR ALL OF US. WE HAVE A TIME LIMIT AND THERE IS NO POINT IN ALL OF US DYING IN A FUTILE SEARCH FOR JOHN."

Karkat blinked and then frowned. Vriska sighed knowing that the little troll wouldn't apologize already, "We know that you' re worried about John, 8ut we all are. Even though you're the one who 8ecame his moirail we're all his friends. We all are missing him a lot so don't take out your frus8ion on us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The situation hadn't changed much since that day. They still didn't have even the slightest clue about where John had gone. The only thing that they had to go on was what he was doing before he disappeared. Virska and Karkat had both claimed that John had been acting strange before he disappeared. Karkat also brought up the point that John seemed to always know too much about the game. Which confused him since John had even less involvement with the game the then rest of them. He wasn't even a player in their session so why would he know so much about it. The others didn't believe him though when he said John knew something they didn't. He knew that the reason John was gone had something to do with the way he had been behaving.

They all had come to the conclusion that he had to still be somewhere here in the session. They were all stuck in this game so they knew that the blueblood had to be here somewhere, yet no matter what they did they couldn't find him. They were beginning to think that maybe John knew how to escape the game somehow. Maybe he had stumbled on to something that removed him from the game before he could tell anyone.

Even though they were all rather calm about the situation now it hadn't always been that way. When the two teams had finally gotten together and Eridan was told that John was missing he really lost it. Eridan had punched both Vriska and Karkat when he heard that they didn't know where Karkat was. He was hopelessly worried and beyond pissed because he had trusted them to protect his matesprit. He had trusted trolls of lower blood because one was his matespirits moirail. He had believed Karkat and Vriska would give their lives for the blueblood but he knew now that he must have been wrong. He regretted leaving his matesprit in their hands now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John wasn't surprised that they couldn't find him because he had made sure that no matter what they wouldn't be able too. He had quite a few years of experience on them with using his godtier powers compared to the other trolls, and his powers were very useful for disappearing as he had learned when running from Jade in the original timeline.

Hell he had learned so much while surviving in the game escaping Jade. Who he had to say was way stronger than any of them in the new session. So he was sure that by turning himself in to the wind that they wouldn't find him and he was more than right. Even when Vriska tried to use her powers to find and control him she had failed. Since they didn't know he could become wind then they couldn't find him. The only one with even the slightest chances of catching him would be one of his own aspect. Which was Tavros, so he didn't have to worry about that since Tavros wasn't going to become god tier anytime soon.

John had been with them all from the very beginning of the game. Even when Karkat was yelling running around Vriskas world he was their right beside his Moirail. He felt guilty watching the small troll freak out over and over again but knew he need to do this. He knew that Karkat was more than strong enough to deal with him being gone. So he stuck to his guns for as long as he possibly could. Staying hidden became a lot harder though when Vriska told Eridan. He just wanted to reach out and hug his matespirit as the violet blooded troll screamed. When Eridan hit Karkat John almost lost control of his powers. He was beyond close to breaking with how the situation was when he saw Vriska step in. He had to hold himself back to keep from appearing and stopping the fight.

While he was calming down Terezi came over to where he was floating and took a deep sniff of the air. A sudden smirk broke out on Terezi's face and Johns eyes widened as he instantly knew that he had been caught. He knew that Terezi knew that he was there. He was sure she didn't know how he was there but still could smell him there. Of course she'd be able to smell him like Jade had if he let up while using his powers even slightly. He was surprised when she remained quiet though not telling anyone in the group of her most excellent detectives find.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John had been watching from a distance now as his friends came closer and closer to completing the game. He was trying to effect what happened during their session as little as possible to respect the original timeline. Even though it meant that he would be staying away from his Moirail, and his Matesprit. All of his friends had been messaging him and he did his best to ignore them because he knew with his strength he could fuck their timeline up permanently. If he interfered more then he already had he could change the future beyond repair. So since the Terezi incident until the end of the game he kept his distance and watched to make sure they were all okay.

He watched them fight the black king and he watched as Gamzee lost control killing him easily. A battle that should have taken a few more of them being god tier was made simple by the highbloods abilities. Gamzee's bloodrage happening at that exact moment had been the best situation for the 12 trolls. Had he not gone made at the exact moment then they may have failed in the end. They weren't really strong enough to take on the final boss. Yet since they had beaten the boss John was happy because he could be back with them again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John smiled and waited for the moment when they were about to claim their prize following them around and right when jack noir was about to attack he interfered. With his hammer held in hand he waited for the exact moment to appear. If he timed it perfectly he might be able to destroy the enemy that had been such a bother for so long. He didn't think of the effects ending Jack noir would have he just felt the need to defeat him. All the trolls were clearly both confused and very worried when the dog man appeared but before it could do any more damage than it already had John was interfering. Before anything else could get in the way of his sisters dog he blocked its attack and raised his hammer again to strike back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karkat was happy as they were finally about to beat this horrible game and claim their own universe. They were about to be gods of an entire universe and he was beyond excited to be terrible rulers to the people of this new world. Yet that future of happiness as gods was destroyed as quickly as it was made. A black half dog looking jack appeared and attacked them. He destroyed their prize and when he was about to go for both Eridan and Karkat a flash of blue stopped him. Karkat was shocked, "John."

John glanced back as he swung his hammer releasing wind as he fought with the dog it wasn't the first time he had to fight jack. As he was fighting the Aradia bots registered what was going on and he allowed them to take the role they did the first time back. He turned to the rest of them as they were already making their move to escape although Eridan and Karkat were just standing there watching him. He flew towards them quickly grabbing their hands and pulling them in the direction that the rest of the trolls had gone. Quickly everyone had made it through the portal to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya that was the new chapter. Were getting out of the trolls session and getting some answers soon. But this also means that some really sad stuff is gonna be happening soon. So I am giving you warning so you can all prepare your feels. They might not be needed in the next chapter but they will be needed soon. ^_^.


	8. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone on here want me to post everything I had typed for this story I was never going to post it but it's just lazily sitting on my computer, So i thought if anyone wants Me to I can post what I had written. It won't be edited and will have alot of errors but i do havery alot more of the story wRitten out even thought it dosent have an ending and the layer parts aren't amazing.

The rest of the story will be placed in the box if u guys want to see my brain puked out on paper.


	9. No ending, just random stuff

They were on the asteroid like he knew they would be by the end of this. It needed to happen this way for his friends to be born. For him to even exist this was what needed to come to be. Eridan was right beside him angry, “WWhere wwere you John? Wwe wwere wworried.”  
John frowned, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you guys if the timeline was to remain true.”  
Eridan growled out, “That doesn’t make any sense.”  
Vriska put her arm out to stop Eridan from talking as she walked up to John, “How are you godtier right now. You never had a planet or dream self to begin with. This isn’t possible.”  
John laughed, “It isn’t possible. But I mean I’ve been a god tier since before the game started so you wouldn’t understand. I never needed the planet or dream self in this session to begin with because I did not get my abilities from this session. I never should have existed on Alternia to begin with. I don’t know exactly what happened but somewhere along the lines I lost my memories and woke up on Alternia like this.”  
Karkat frowned, “What are you talking about? The first time we met was in the brooding caves. You saved me when we were still just wigglers.”   
John frowned, “I’m not supposed to be a troll Karkat. This only happened because I lost control of one of my powers. To you guys I am really supposed to be an alien. A human. My friends and even my true self don’t exist yet because that universe you guys just made is where I was born. You guys are the gods that created my universe. Vriska you’re the only reason I became god tier. You tricked me in to going to my death bed where I was stabbed by Jack. I’m unnatural to this session so I tried to intervene as little as possible or else I may have made you timeline into a doomed one.”  
Vriska frowned before she grabbed Terezi’s staff and stabbed John through the stomach. John looked at her, “What are you doing? That hurts Vriska I thought we were friends?”   
Eridan snapped at Vriska, “Vvris wwhat are you doing?”  
Vriska looked over Johns shoulder as she held on to him so that he wouldn’t collapse, “If he’s really god tier then he’s going to be just fine. We’re immortal if he’s really like me then he’ll be fine.”  
Blue leaked from beneath his god tier pajamas as he felt another stab through his chest. He blacked out and fell from Vriska’s shoulder as she let go of him. He hit the ground hard before Karkat and Eridan attacked Vriska angry about what he’s done, “YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU JUST KILLED JOHN.”  
They were about to hit Vriska when a familiar wind wall blocked them. They heard coughing from behind them as the light around John disappeared and he was standing up, “That hurt Vriska. I mean come on I know you like killing people but you had to stab me twice. You could have done it with one hit.”  
Vriska smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him, “That was for disappearing like that on us. We were worried.”  
John smiled releasing a strong blast of wind which cut up her shoulder, “Then that’s for killing me.” He smiled and laughed at her before hugging her again.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0   
It had been as awkward as John had thought it would be talking to them about the truth. At the end of explaining everything to them he was pretty tired and everyone had decided to go off to do what they wanted to do. The only trolls still sitting with him were Karkat, Eridan, Vriska, and Terezi. John looked at Terezi, “You knew that I was watching all of you the whole time and I know it.”  
Tereazi smiled at him, “Of course. I could smell your delicious blueberry blood anywhere. Although I didn’t know exactly where you were, I could still tell you were in the room that’s why what everyone was saying confused me.”  
John smiled, “Thanks for not saying anything.”  
Karkat looked at Terezi, “WHY DIDN”T YOU TELL US?”  
Terezi looked at Karkat, “John knows what he wants, and if he was missing I understood that it was because he wanted to be. I trust him unlike his moirail.”  
Karkat made an annoyed growl, “I DO TRUST HIM, I was just really worried and scared.”  
John put his arm around Karkats shoulder, “Don’t take it to hard I’ve been good at making decisions on my own for a while. You shouldn’t trust me it has caused many problems and I even got myself killed once before I became godteir. Although it was because Terezi talked me into going to fight my denizen too quickly.”  
Karkat looked at Terezi, “What the fuck Terezi why would you even do that?”  
Terezi put her hands up defensively, “I can promise you that I would never do that to John.”  
John laughed, “Not now. I mean you didn’t really like me when I was human. I think you were just fucking with me so I’m not sure if you meant to kill me but it happened. I went to fight my denizen too early instead of talking it out like I did later on and got destroyed. If it weren’t for Dave being the awesome knight of time that he is then I would be dead still right now.”  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
John admitted that they were right when they told him about all the boredom that was the asteroid. It was completely boring and there was legitimately nothing to do. Luckily for him he had his laptop loaded with a ton of alternian romance movies that he could watch with Karkat. Yet even with so much for them to do they quickly succumbed to the boredom anyways. He had been wandering around the asteroid for a while when finally he returned to the main room, to see all of the trolls with computers set up. He walked over to hear the middle of a conversation about checking in on the humans. John laughed when he was just about to say something there was a flash of blue and then his location changed. He didn’t know where this strange place was but there did indeed seem to be a lot of red everywhere. He was looking around when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around to see someone he hadn’t accepted to see for years still.   
He growled at the woman standing before him and she just yawned before smiling at him, “Is that anyway to greet your grandma?”  
John frowned, “As far as I’m concerned you are not my grandma.”  
She walked towards him and he took a step backwards, “Yet you know that you don’t really believe that.”  
He took another step back, “I could never think any different of the person that has caused so many problems. Someone who got my sister killed and has done such horrible things.”  
She smirked, “Want to know something else I did to you?”  
Suddenly his large hammer appeared in his hand and he attacked, “I don’t want to hear anything else.”  
She easily reflected his attack without even having to use her trident, “You are far too young to think you can beat me alone.”  
He released a burst of wind but she just grabbed his wrist, “Let go of me.”  
She did as he wished before telling him the truth, “Want to know something interesting about what you said earlier. About me not being your grandma, while that’s kind of true because in a way I am your troll versions mother. I mean it is my blood that caused this strange transformation to take place. Even if you don’t remember what happened you being here right now as a troll means that it did.”   
He yelled, “You’re lying, you are not my mother.”  
She smiled as she reached out to him, “Trust me when I tell you I am. Just give your body a little longer and you will understand a little more because even though you are blueblood now you won’t be for much longer.”  
His eyes widened, “That’s not possible. A troll’s blood color cannot change.”  
She smiled, “Are you so sure about that. You were originally human so how can you know what will happen to your body from here on out. You are my creation so trust me when I say your blood color will change over the next couple months. I planned it this way so that you would not interfere with my heiress on Alternia while she was living. It was all planned before I even got my hands on you. You will be my heir and for now my partner. So come here John.”  
John had never been one to be scared of things but his mind told him to run. Yet he couldn’t because his troll instincts were telling him that she was trust worthy. When he knew that she was definitely not. He took a step forward and then another before putting his hand in hers. She raised her trident and sliced his hand, “See. What did I say? Your blood is already changing.”  
John was shocked she was right, his blood had started taking on a more violet color. Yet he still couldn’t believe it. One thought was in his mind, “Am I going to slowly become a seadweller?”  
She shrugged looking at you with a bored face, “I’m not sure we won’t know until you blood gets closer to becoming like mine.”  
He tried to pull away, “I can’t be here my friends are going to worry.”  
Another smirk formed on her face, “Don’t worry. Your existence as a troll has been erased from their minds completely. I had to get you out there before you being there could have anymore of a negative effect on their timeline.”  
John’s eyes widened in shock, “You erased my existence from the minds of my moirail and matesprit, from my friends’ minds. Why would you think that is okay?”  
She frowned, “It had to happen and you shouldn’t care about your relationships with them. You will be my matesprit from this point on.”  
He turned his wrist in to wind and turned to leave, but the second he tried his body stopped him, “Why can’t I leave?”  
She smirked, “Because your body wants to be mine. You may not know it yourself but you want to be with me. Now John, why don’t you just come over here to mommy?”  
John fought his body for as long as he possibly could before he had to give in to his instincts. Yet when he accepted it he didn’t feel bad. He walked towards her and she hugged him. He thought that it would be the worst feeling ever. Yet he felt tears coming from his eyes, he hadn’t felt a hug like this in years. This hug felt like the ones his father used to give him, and he didn’t realize how much he had missed it until he was finally getting to feel it again.  
She just smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, “Its okay honey you can cry as much as you want. I’m here for you and we will never, ever be apart.”  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0   
He felt extremely uncomfortable over the last couple weeks he had been slowly growing gills and fins as his blood color changed from Gamzee, to Eridans, until finally at the end of the second month of being with his mother he was finally the same blood color as her. To say that this new blood felt good was an complete understatement. He could feel the difference in his body’s strength and he could just sense the length by which his life had been extended. Yet his body felt extremely alien to him, it was worse than how strange he originally felt becoming a troll. Now he had weird sea dweller features that just made his body seem even more abnormal then it originally did. Not to mention he was a little nervous about what going for a swim would really be like in this form.   
He was currently standing looking at his shirtless upper body in a mirror. Suddenly the door to his room opened and of course his mother was standing in his door way, “Your sea dweller features look like they have fully grown in. Give me your arm for a second honey.”  
He did as asked and she cut his wrist slightly with her finger nail to have bright fuchsia blood flowing out of his arm. She smiled, “See as I told you your blood would change in time.”  
John nodded, “The sea dweller parts are a little weird. They feel strange.”   
She smirked, “They’ll just take a little while to get use too. Anyways how about we go for a swim to celebrate?”  
John nodded as she kept her hand grasping his gently as they walked down the hallway. She led them directly to her extremely large personal pool that was on the red ship. Of course like usual she wasn’t shy at all as she stripped her body suit off and then looked at John expecting him to do the same. Of course when he didn’t, she did what she usually would and helped get his pants off cause that was all he had on at the moment. Then she dragged him in to the water gently by the hand, “Just take this slowly it may be a bit strange at first to be able to breathe under water. It will probably take quite a while to get use to it. Even normal sea dwellers find their first swim a little odd. I would think it would be a little more awkward for you since all your life you’ve breathed only air.”  
John followed her in slowly and just like she had warned him it was a completely foreign feeling. The first thing he felt the second his chest entered the water was nothing and then he tried to force his body to breathe through the water. It was a sharp pain that ran through his body causing him to fall forward in to her arms and endless strands of her hair. She just smiled at him gently, which was something he was seeing a lot more often lately, “You tried to force it, be careful your body must do it naturally or else that pain you just felt will happen again. We will continue so just go slowly.”   
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
John didn’t know exactly how long it had been but he was use to being here by now. She had filled the holes in his heart, the ones that she had opened by removing his friend’s memories. Yet he didn’t have any feelings against his mother for making the decisions she did. He had learned during the time as her matesprit that she had been alone for a long time. She no longer wanted to be alone which was why she had turned him in to a troll to begin with. After being with her for so long he couldn’t imagine being away from her she was important to him now. It made him sad when he thought about having to fight against his friends when they came to kill her. Because no matter what their reasons were and even if he knew they were right he couldn’t hurt her. He did indeed love her completely both as his mother and as his matesprit.   
He was walking around the ship making his way to the deck so that he could go talk to his mother. Currently she was seeing to some matters on derse as its new queen and he was curious about what would happen next. When he got to the planet he was blocked by 2 people that he knew very well that seemed extremely suspicious of him. Before leaving he had made sure to cover himself from head to toe in the clothing that his mother had prepared for him so that the humans wouldn’t know who he was. Even if the trolls couldn’t remember him they could still put 2 and 2 together and figure out who he was by his god tier outfit and his powers. Jane and Jade stood in front of him clearly ready to kill him since they didn’t know who he was. He sighed and raised his hand before speaking. He cut the tip of his finger with his nail and showed them his fuchsia blood, “Stand down Jane and Jade, I am here to see the queen.”  
Jade growled before becoming more formal, “I will escort you to see the queen as that is the orders she has given me in this situation.”  
John nodded, “Thank you.”  
John followed Jane and Jade as they headed to where the queen was currently located in the derse palace. They knocked once before opening the door to see the queen sitting back as she read some papers, “Your highness, I have escorted the person with blood like yours to this room as you asked me previously.”  
The queen stood up as she smiled walking over to them. Jade and Jane were both shocked by the genuine look on her. John smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug, “Hunny you finally decided to come off the ship.”  
John nodded as she pulled the hood covering his face down before giving him a kiss, “Yes. I wanted to come see you.”  
She nodded, “Good we could use your help right now anyways.” She turned to Jade and Jane who were standing off to the side now. John was behind her still being blocked from view, “You two must work with him for now. If he gives you orders then you will take them as if they are mine and they are what you will follow in the middle of battle. Do both of you understand?”  
Jade replied and Jane just nodded, “Yes my queen.”  
His mother smiled as she reached behind her and took his hand, “Come out now. We no longer need to hide who you are, everything has happened according to plan.”  
John side stepped until he was infront of her. He waved at his sister, “Hi Jade. It’s been a long time.”  
Jade even in her grimbark form broke down running forward and giving him a hug. The last time she had seen him was when his planet exploded, back when they were still on the yellow ship. She was crying on his shoulder. He set his hand on her back, “Jade it’s okay. I’m fine.”  
After they talked for a short time the queen gave her orders, “You all must stay here and watch the prisoners while I go and deal with some other problems. If anything happens then John you are in charge, I trust that you will give the proper orders.”  
John nodded, “Yes. Mother.”  
With that the queen left the room. Jade looked at him, “What do you mean by mother? She’s our grandma John.”  
John smiled, “I understand that, but Jade she’s also my biological mother. That’s why I am currently a troll.”  
Jane frowned, “So you are the person after her that we will rule this world under?”  
He nodded, “Ya. Although I will go with her back to the new planet and she will give you earth.’  
Jade frowned, “Why are you leaving with her?”   
John smiled, “Because even though she is my mother, she is also my matesprit and I could never leave her alone.”  
The two seemed really confused by that but John just smiled, “Anyways lets go see the prisoners, it has been quite a while since I last saw Roxy and Jake.”  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0   
They hadn’t been expecting the attack when it happened, because John never really knew the actual time it happened. He saw the large group of trolls that he knew but they didn’t know him which made him a little sad. The rest of his friends were standing in with the trolls and noticed him instantly, “John.”  
Dave moved to the front of the group, “John why are you here and on their side?”  
Vriska made Jade pass out and then saw the fins on the side of Johns face and the color of his eyes. She instantly tried to take him under her control. She yelled out at the same time, “Forget about Jane for now. Aim for John. He could over throw us easily.”  
John winced trying to stop her from taking over but he was still rather week to her magic. Since he was a troll now it was a lot more effective them just putting him to sleep. She actually managed to control him for a few seconds. It took a couple seconds before he could break her control and instantly he was attacked by everyone. He didn’t want to hurt them so he just dropped his hammer, “You guys can take what you want I am not here to stop you.”  
They all stopped and Vriska looked at him suspiciously, “Are you not under the condesce spell?”  
John smiled, “Nope.”  
Dave stepped forward, “Then why are you here bro? We thought you were dead. Did you know how worried we all were?”  
John frowned, “Sorry I couldn’t be with you all. I still can’t, but the least I can do is let all of you take Roxy and Jake back. Mother will be angry at me but she will get over it quickly as long as only I am here when she returns.”  
Dave grabbed his arm, “You can’t stay here.”   
John smiled, “I can’t leave her alone.”  
Vriska and Rose were inching closer to John but Jane got in between them, “John, please retreat. If anything happens to you then the queen will be extremely angry.” Jane threw her trident at Rose as she ran at Vriska. Before anyone could realize what was going on Roxy had taken the trident through the stomach.   
Rose was crying as the girl lay dying in her arms and Vriska knocked Jane out then looked at John, “We are not going anywhere without you John.”  
John shook his head, “I cannot leave her alone. I am sorry.”  
Karkat suddenly walked out in front of Vriska, “I remember..”  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Karkat was confused by the person currently standing in front of them. This John was a Troll, but it didn’t seem weird to Karkat. Honestly seeing him as a human had pissed Karkat off a lot. Yet this seemed so natural. Karkat suddenly felt a pounding in his head as he remembered something he knew he didn’t even remember forgetting. Memories came flooding back one by one as he walked slowly in front of Vriska, “I remember. John you were in the wiggler caves. You were a blueblood that entered our session with us. I don’t know how you became fuchsia but you were with us before we even knew the human you.”  
One by one the trolls there slowly began to remember who John was. What Karkat was saying began to bring their memories back, “You just suddenly disappeared one day. We looked around for a little while and then for some reason we suddenly forgot of your existence.”  
John was shocked when he saw red tears falling down his face, “No wonder being Gamzee’s moirail felt so wrong it was because I already had a moirail.”  
Karkat suddenly hugged John, “Please don’t leave us again John. I can’t lose you a third time I’ll break.”  
Vriska looked at John blue tears on the edge of her eyes, “John. We forgot about you. I forgot about our best friend.”  
John frowned, “You guys didn’t forget. Mother wiped my existence on Alterina from your memories completely so that I would have to stay with her. She wanted to eliminate the issues of me having a Matesprit.”  
Karkat refused to let him go remaining attached to the fuchsia blooded troll as he cried. Vriska walked up closer, “Are you going to come back with us?”  
John frowned, “I can’t. I don’t want to leave her alone.”  
Vriska frowned before he reached forward and touched his forehead, “I am sorry. I can’t let you remain here. You are too big an obstacle for us to overcome if you remain with her. So you have to come with us.”  
John didn’t have time to do anything as Vriska used her god teir abilities to strengthen her mind control abilities. She used force not aiming to control him, but instead she used all of her abilities just trying to knock him out. She was successful as both her and Karkat caught him. The group grabbed who they were there to get and then as quickly as they could they got away from the derse palace.   
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
The whole group sat staring at John who was passed out with his head on Vriskas lap. She was running her hand through his hair. Out of curiosity she removed the hoodie that John was wearing and indeed he had gills. She poked his finger curious if she was right about what color he was now. Of course she wasn’t surprised when she saw the fuchsia color dripping from the cut. Karkat seemed to be though, “How did his blood color change. Now suddenly he’s royalty?”  
Vriska sighed, “If I’m taking a guess due to the color the condesces blood she’s behind this.”  
Suddenly John was moving which surprised everyone especially since she had used her abilities at god tier level. He blinked clearly a little out of it before looking around, “Karkat… Vriska… Where am I?”  
Vriska smiled, “Your back where you belong please go back to sleep.”  
John suddenly widened his eyes and looked around, “You made a mistake this time Vriska, she’s already on her way here. If you had left me behind I could have gave you guys all a bit more time.”  
Vriska frowned, “I refuse to leave you in such a place with that woman.”  
John frowned, “Shut up. I was happy with her. I made her happy, and if I’m being honest she made me really happy. I enjoyed being with her, it was almost like before I even entered the game as a human.”  
John stood up and his god tier outfit appeared on him suddenly along with 2 large fuchsia wings. Vriska followed suit as her orange outfit appeared and wings sprouted from her back, “I won’t let you just leave John.”  
John smirked showing the cruller side he had gained as a fuchsia blooded troll, “As if you could stop me… do you really think that any of you actually stand a chance if I get serious. I am a attack specializing god teir that has easily had my abilities longer than anyone hear. Add the strength that I have naturally from my blood and I COULD CRUSH YOU.”  
Everyone took a step back from John with the aura he was giving off. John turned jumping from the platform they were on Vriska following behind him. Dave and Karkat followed behind them as close as they could with Dave having to carry Karkat. John stopped at a certain point to talk to them, “You guys should go back already. If your with me when I get to the ship you might not leave.”  
Karkat jumped from Dave to John when he got close enough to the other troll. He jumped in between Johns wings and held on to his shoulders, “I’m staying with you.”  
John nodded, “Fine if I have to I can protect you from her, but no one else everyone else must go back. The only reason Karkat will be safe is because he is my Moirail. I don’t think I can protect you guys.”  
Vriska sighed, “Fine we will go back but keep me up to date Karkat.”  
Karkat nodded, “I’ll message you if I survive meeting her condescension.”  
John smiled, “You’ll be fine. Even with your mutation she won’t hurt you if you’re close to me.”  
Dave and Vriska turned flying back to where all the rest of their friends currently were. While John and Karkat headed in the other direction, “Karkat you know that as a mutant there is a large chance she won’t listen to me and will cull you.”  
Karkat pushed his face in to his shoulder, “Whatever happens is okay. I just really don’t want to ever leave you alone again.”  
John smirked, “Okay then I will protect you.”  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
When John could see a small red dot in the distance he smiled. He had finally gotten to go home. Karkat moved around on his back, “You don’t have to be nervous.”  
Karkat frowned, “I do. I am a mutated Troll. She’s going to want me killed.”  
John shook his head, “Trust me she’s better than that. If you’re precious to me I trust that she will allow you to live.”  
Karkat just stared at him, “I don’t know about that.”  
John smiled as he sped up and finally reached the red ship. He landed on the deck carefully so that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Karkat in some way. When he had landed Karkat jumped down from his back but still stayed close to him. He was still scared that she was going to cull him. John frowned he didn’t want the troll to be so scared of the person that he honestly did love. He started walking yet stopped when he saw her walking on to the deck. He was sure that she was going to be beyond angry about him letting the prisoners get away. He glanced down at the ground out of habit from the worry some thoughts coursing through his head.   
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Karkat watched confused as to why John had stopped walking as The Condesce moved slowly towards them. Karkat was shocked when suddenly she reached out and grabbed John pressing his face against her chest. She just continued to hold him to her chest without saying a single word. Karkat jumped slightly when John finally spoke, “I’m sorry.”  
She kissed his forehead, “Its fine as long as you’re back and okay.”  
He nodded, “I missed you.”  
She smiled and placed her hand on his jaw raising his face slightly so that she could reach his lips. The kiss was short but Karkat could tell it was more than enough to show their feelings. He knew now that John wasn’t just being used by her. He had seen enough rom coms to know that she definitely had red feelings for him. He had calmed down a bit since they had gotten there, yet the second she looked up at him his body screamed for him to run, “John who is this?”  
John smiled as he took Karkats hand, “This is my moirail Karkat Vantas; The Knight of Blood.”  
She reached out taking Karkats hand in her own. He stood stiff completely scared out of his mind. Yet what scared him even more was when she sliced his hand slightly with her nail. A smirk formed on her face as she looked at his eyes, “This is interesting. You actually managed to survive with this mutated blood. I applaud you for escaping the culling robots for as many years of your life as you did.”  
She let go of his hand leaving it at that before she turned back to John, “I need to know what happened back on derse after I had to leave for a little while.”  
John nodded, “They all arrived to rescue their friends and we went to confront them. Jade and Jane were knocked out by them. When they realized it was me with them and that I wasn’t under your control they told me to go with them. When I told them that I wouldn’t leave you alone Vriska used her abilities to knock me out.”  
She nodded without commenting on what had happened. Karkat couldn’t really tell if she was mad about what had happened or not. She just seemed to be pretty emotionless now. After the first show of emotion it was shocking to see her being so emotionless now. She just smiled suddenly which caused Karkat to back up instinctively, “Its fine. I should have expected it. It doesn’t matter anymore now anyways. We have bigger things to worry about now. We have a fight to head too; I plan on getting the girls back as soon as possible.”  
John shook his head, “I still can’t fight my friends.”  
She smirked and reached out running her hand across his face, “Of course I know that. I need you to do something a little different than that. I don’t want you to fight anyone but yourself.”  
John’s eyes widened at that, “I completely forgot about my human version still existing in this world. He should have arrived at the platform shortly after we left.”  
She nodded, “The female blueblood troll didn’t think I knew that you would be arriving soon with the rogue of void. I had known for a long time about what would happen so I had planned to use her naivety to my advantage. I had planned for a long time to claim my grandchildren, and you were the last one when you were still human to arrive.”  
John smiled, “So you want me to fight myself and bring me back here.”  
She shook her head, “Nope. I’m going to turn him in to a troll and using your own powers you are going to send him all the way back in time in to the brooding caverns.”  
“So that was how it happened, but if I sent myself back why can’t I remember?” John looked at her.  
She smiled and waved a finger in front of his face, “Because I sealed some of your memories so that you wouldn’t know the truth of what happened so early. I learned how to turn other species in to trolls a long time ago but it’s not the easiest thing to do and can be dangerous. It can backfire if the person isn’t physically strong enough. The only reason it’s even possible to turn you in to a troll is because you’re already immortal and to make it so you were a blueblood but would change in to a fuchia I had to give you my blood color but seal it deep within you.” 

\--- If i find anymore of the story it will go here, but otherwise its all that will be written of this version, because of the rewrite.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prologue is pretty short but as soon as the Ao3 version gets 30 Hits I will post the next chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Growing Up Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740389) by [isoscelesfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoscelesfish/pseuds/isoscelesfish), [MeikoKuran999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999)




End file.
